No protocol for this
by weezie92
Summary: What if Jo brought a little something with her from the original time line?
1. Chapter 1

What if Jo brought a little something with her from the original time line?

Jo's POV

This could not be happening. Not again. I have had my head the toilet more time in the past week than in my whole life. I hate being sick, not that I think anyone likes it, but I'm meant to be stronger than this. I'm Jo freaking Lupo for god sake, I don't get ill.

Finally I managed to pull my head out the toilet and after a serious brushing I managed to get ride of that just been sick taste. I stumble onto the bedroom only to look at the clock and discover that I'd been in the for more that an hour and if I wanted to make it to work on time I was once again going to have to skip my morning run... AGAIN!

After a quick show I feel almost human, thank god. This is not the time to be sick, its Space Week so its old time lines Fargo's first face to face meet with the D.O.D and he driving me crazy with preparation and calling me at odd times to try and ensure it all goes fine. It was also not the time to have a wardrobe, apparently Jo Lupo of the new time line was a a smaller size, chest wise, cause good did these new bras hurt, most my shirts would barely button over my chest as well, it was driving me nuts. After much trial and error I finally found a one that would do. Grabbing my keys and my jacket I head for work.

Having grabbed my usual from Café Diem I arrive at work hoping for a quite day at work, yeah right.

A/N: ok this is just the start, I know its pretty obvious what's going on but should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: just wanted to say thanks for the reviews was surprised that anyone had an interest in it. So thank you very much and enjoy.

Chapter two

Jo's POV

They blew up my house! I knew I wasn't likely to get a quite day but blowing up my house! This goes so far beyond the worst day at work you can imagine.

I hate this new time, I have no house, lost the the one man I truly love, I'm sitting the sheriffs cell cause if got no were else to go and I just want to be sick. . . again. I even miss my old job. Sure the head of the G.D Security is a lot better pay and its a huge step up from were I was before but I liked my old job, I miss my life.

The only thing that gives me slight hope is that today I saw glimmers of the guy I know Zane can be. And he can called me Jojo. It sound so stupid but I could stop myself smiling when he said it.

"Well don't tell me Andy arrested you" Jack chuckled. I'd been so lost in thought he'd got the drop on me.

"Welcome back"

"Evening" he gave a slight nod of his head

"Andy's my hero, he's of being repaid and re-skined"

"So you just missed the office then?"

"I miss my house. Larry's rocket went boom. No home, no Zane. Everything pretty much sucks"

"Come on. Get your stuff," he picks up my bag, "with Zoe gone Sarah could use the company and ah.. so could I"

I give a half smile "I suppose could tolerate you"

"Oh don't get excited its not permanent"

"Thanks Carter."

"Yeah lets go home."

"Sarah door" Carter ordered

"Good evening sheriff, Jo." the AI greeted..

"Hey Sarah."

"Sarah Jo's going to be staying with us for awhile. Can you pour me a beer?" he said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Jo you want one?"

"I'm good thanks I might just head to bed if that's okay with you?" I yawned

"Sure no problem, you know were the spare room is."

"Thanks I'll see you in the morning."

Once I was in my room I changed and crashed out on the bed, today had really taken it out of me, I don't think I've ever been this tired. Lets hope tomorrows quite.

A/N: Okay I know nothing has really happened yet but I promise it will in the next chapter I just needed to build the scene. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks for reviews.

Messersmontana- I honestly did not this story had already been done, trust it to be the only one I miss right. But I do think I'm going to continue and I would be very interested to read yours when you post it. Thanks for the support.

Chapter 3

"One banana, blue berry, soya, wheat grass, weight protein smoothie to go"

"thank you"

"that lunch?" Grant asked looking a bit worse for wear.

"yes its the perfect meal, amino acids, minerals and enzymes." also the only thing I can currently keep down, " Look like you could use one"

"Like a hole in the head. Call me old fashioned but I prefer to eat my meals. Hey Vinnie can I get a steak, potatoes, eggs, butter, two fingers of scotch" he orders while reaching for his cigarettes

"a mans' order if ever there was one" Vince cheers

"cholesterol, starch, salt and liquor you'll be dead before desert"

"Desert!" he taps his case of the counter, "ah coconut cream pie"

"done and done"

"no wonder the life expectancy of men your age was 20 years shorter"

"yeah yeah now your telling me everything that makes life worth living is gonna kill ya"

I no mood to cheer someone else up I went straight for the honest approach. "pretty much"

"I cant take this I need a smoke" he lights the cigarette

"you can't light up in here" I remind him, feeling nauseous at the smell.

Immediately after the first draw he cringes. "its worth the pain"

"second hand smoke is terrible. . ." Suddenly this pain started in my chest right between my ribs, with every breath it got harder to breath and everything started to fade out and. . .

* * *

Allison POV

As they wheeled Jo in on the stretcher, Grant was at her side saying something about a smoothie, god he real was from another time. I carried out the test while assuring him the smoothie did not do this.

This was not possible there was a bullet in her chest. A whole, very large bullet.

"GET HER PREPED FOR SURGERY!" I yell.

* * *

Watching now you wouldn't know anything had changed. The way he sat by her bedside waiting for her to wake up, from a distance you would think they were the same Jo and Zane that were so in love. However everything has to come to an end. This is a bitter-sweet end, medical it is great news Jo woke up so fast from her surgery but once she's up Zane is barely around for a minute before he leaves and Jo is back to being heart broken and about to receive some. . . I don't even no what to call it news.

"Hey I brought you a souvenir" I say as I hand her the bullet.

"wow that's a 50 calibre browning aviation tracer." of course being Jo would know what it was from a single glance, some things don't change.

"yeah I had to check the military database to find that out. They use them in fighter planes"

"yeah collector would go nuts for this" With what I think was a bit of joy in her voice

"why? They still make them."

"yeah but they stopped painting the tip in the 1950's." after a moment Jo asks the question that's on both our mind "How did this end up in my chest?"

"Em that's not all. There something else you should know."

"What? What is it?" Fear creeping in to her voice.

"When I was running some tests I found out your pregnant"

"WHAT! No that's not possible I'm not... I can't be..." she was getting to worked up.

"Jo... Jo I need you to relax, take some deep breaths." After a minuet her breathing began to slow. "Jo I get this is a shock but you need to stay came, you are not in any state to be getting worked up. Okay?"

Nodding slowly she began to speak, "I. . . this can't. . . it's not. . ."

"Look I get this is a shock but it's happening. I haven't done an ultrasound yet I was waiting till you woke up. It might help make things seem more real. Okay ?"

Jo's POV

This didn't make sense, how to could I be. . . I'm not ready to be a. . . Oh I think I'm gonna pass out again. Allison was fiddling with something but I really didn't care, I just couldn't wrap my head round this. As if things weren't bad enough all ready lets add a kid to the mix. What would I say to people, "yeah I'm the next virgin Mary," I couldn't think of telling Zane considering we can't stand each other in this time line, and how would I explain to the kid why they don't have a dad. No I couldn't have a kid, its' not fair on them, I can't deal with any more...

This odd whooshing, sort of thumping noise drew me to the screen. "What, what's that noise." I ask slightly dazed.

"That is your babies heart beat. Its nice and strong."

It was the most amazing sound if ever heard and was coming for inside me were a little person was growing. My child. I'm going to be a mum.

"I'd say your just passed the 3 month mark. Jo are you okay?"

"wow! I just. . . I can't believe it."

"Yeah I remember the feeling," Allison chuckled, "Jo I know this is a shock to you but there are options. And you'll have support no matter. . . "

"I'm keeping it." no doubt in my voice.

"thought you might say that." she smiled "and for the record you'll be a great mum."

"Ha ha had you not told me I probably would have been one of those women who didn't find out till the went into labour." I half laughed.

"I'm sure that's not true. Are you sure you've not had any symptoms? No sickness , fatigue or aching?" I bite my lip and avoid eye contact. "Jo what are you not saying."

"I may have had some symptoms."

"What ones?"

"Em. . all of them" I reluctantly admit.

"Jo! why didn't you say anything?" immediately going into annoyed friend voice.

"I don't know, I guess, I just. . . I was putting it down to the fact that I was stressed with everything going on."

Allison let out a big sigh "Okay, fine I can get that but Jo your going to have to start taking care of yourself. It's not just you any more."

I rub my stomach before meeting her eye, "I know, I will, I'm not risking my baby."

A/N: finally its out.


End file.
